Chad's Back
by Milkamoo97
Summary: The sequel to Who are you? It's Complicated is finally here! What will happen when Chad comes back with information about new vampires. Crossover with SWAC, Twilight and maybe vampire diaries! Enjoyy :
1. Chapter 1

**Chad's Back**

**Chapter 1**

**~Chad! ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**The sequel that everybody has been waiting for is finally here! Enjoy and please review!**

**Sonny's POV**

It has been a month since Chad went.

I sat on my mini-couch in my dressing room.

That is all I ever do now.

Sit and remember all of my memories with Chad.

Ever since he left nothing has gone right.

I keep messing up my lines in rehearsal and I don't think I have smiled in 2 weeks!

Tawni came marching in.

"Sonny!" she shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to go back to being 'Sonny' again" she told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You haven't smiled in ages, everybody is a mess and you need to be your bright happy self again! Just let Chad go!" she replied.

"Thanks for the speech Tawn but I can't just let him go. I can't just go back to thinking that everything is okay because it isn't!" I told her.

She came over to me and hugged me.

"C'mon Sonny you have to try" she said.

"I have tried. It's impossible!" I replied.

"No it's not how about if I take you shopping?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Tawni but buying a new pair of shoes won't exactly make me forget Chad!" I told her.

"Oh yeah because he probably doesn't wear shoes" she whispered.

"Tawni!" I shouted.

"What?" she replied.

"That's not exactly helping!" I said.

"Well it's true! He has paws!" she said.

"Tawni!" I shouted again.

"Sorry" she whispered.

I got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home" I replied.

"Do you want me to drive you?" she asked.

"No it's fine. I'll walk. I know where it is" I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah I have been living there for a while" I answered.

She laughed and said "No I meant are you sure you don't want me to drive you, but at least you have your funny back!"

I laughed as well and said "Yeah I guess I do"

I walked out of the studios and started a slow walk home.

I didn't want to be around my family just yet.

Robert, Bella and Alice would ask if I was ok every few minutes.

Jasper would try and put me in a good mood.

Emmett would try to make bets.

Rosalie would try and put make-up on me and say 'You'll find another boy, hopefully not another dog'

Taylor would hug me and make false promises trying to make me feel better.

Carlisle and Esme usually leave me alone.

Only because they know that I have my headphones in and my Ipod on.

Everybody should be able to hear it but I guess they just don't care.

I finally made it to my house.

I walked in and went to sit in my bedroom.

The one place where I could be alone

"Sonny!" Emmett shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah" I shouted back.

"Do you want to go hunting?" he asked.

"No thanks" I replied.

I walked down stairs and went into the lounge.

I saw Robert, Bella and Taylor.

"The others went hunting" Rob said to me.

"Cool" I replied and sat down.

Then the doorbell rang, followed by lots of knocking.

"I wonder who would be knocking at this time of night" Rob said.

"I'll answer it" I told them.

I looked through the glass to see if I could recognise the mystery person.

It was a male with a hoodie, jeans and converses on.

I opened the door and asked "Hello. Who are you?"

He turned around and I saw his face.

"Oh My God" I said.

"Hey Sonny" he said.

It was...

**Rob's POV**

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme all went hunting.

Sonny didn't want to go. I think that she feeds when she is on her own now.

After they left she came and sat in the lounge.

"The others went hunting" I said to her as she looked around the room and found Bella, Taylor and me.

"Cool" she replied and sat down.

From the look on her face she wasn't really bothered.

I tried not to read her mind. I knew that she liked her privacy.

Then the doorbell rang. The person kept on knocking and knocking. Obviously not giving a human enough time to get to the door. Maybe he knows we aren't human. I could tell it was a boy but I couldn't tell who it was from his thoughts.

"I wonder who would be knocking at this time of night" I said hoping that Sonny would say that it was one of her friends.

But she didn't

"I'll answer it" she offered.

I listened to her thoughts as she was also trying to figure out who it was.

He was wearing a hoodie, jeans and converses.

I heard her open the door and say "Hello. Who are you?"

"Hey Sonny" the mystery person said.

Who is it?

I really couldn't tell. His thoughts were getting clearer to me but I just didn't know who it was.

**Chad's POV**

I was wondering through the woods. I had no clue where I was.

Then I saw a sign.

Mystic Falls

But something wasn't quite right.

I could smell vampires but Mystic Falls is normally a sunny place.

Vampires sparkle don't they?

All of my emotions were even stronger.

Taylor said it was because I am a newbie.

I was extra confused.

I really needed Sonny to tell me everything is okay and that she loves me.

'_I have to go back' _I thought to myself.

Not only to ask Robert but to see Sonny.

My Sonny

I went back into the woods and back to Hollywood.

When I was deep in the woods I morphed and ran.

It took a couple of hours and it was dark when I finally got to Sonny's house.

I rang the doorbell and kept on knocking.

They can run extra fast so they can answer the door extra fast!

I knew that Rob would be listening to my thoughts so I tried to cover them up.

I had the hood of my hoodie cover my hair and face.

I didn't need people recognising me.

When she opened the door she asked "Hello. Who are you?"

I looked up at her.

My blue eyes melted into her big butterscotch topaz eyes.

"Oh My God" she said.

"Hey Sonny" I said.

She looked at me with disbelief.

"Chad?" she asked.

"Hey Sonny" I repeated.

"Is it really you?" she asked.

"It's me" I replied.

**End of chapter 1 :):) Hope you liked it and please review! I'll update soon I promise! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chad's Back**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... but if you review they will come quicker! Hehe I have also been very busy with my other stories but I'm going to pay more attention to this one now! Hope you are enjoying the sequel so far :) **

_**Previously**_

"_**Is it really you?" she asked.**_

"_**It's me" I replied.**_

**Sonny's POV**

Standing right in front of me was the person who left me a month ago.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

I nodded. I was in shock.

My Chad was back.

But was he back for me? Did he really love me? Or was he going to run off again?

Chad walked in and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Sonny. I didn't know what I was thinking- I'll never forgive myself for leaving you. I love you so much I couldn't stay away" he explained.

I hugged him back and replied "I missed you too"

Then Robert came walking out and saw Chad.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Chad.

"I'm sorry man. I came here to see my Sonny and I have some information that you guys would like to know" he said.

"So you didn't come here just for me?" I asked.

"I came here mostly for you but I did find some information that worried me" he answered.

"Alright, we'll wait until the rest of the family come back and then you can tell us" Robert told him.

Then Bella and Taylor walked out.

"Awww Chad is back!" Bella said.

"Yeah and he is not going anywhere" I replied while holding on to him.

"Wow they really are going in you two's footsteps! I think that you need to be a better influence on them from now on!" Taylor said to Bella and Robert.

Chad and I laughed and for the first time in a month I smiled.

And it wasn't a fake smile it was my 'Sonny' smile.

"Everyone is coming back now" Robert informed us and we went into the lounge.

A few minutes later Alice came running through the lounge singing "I knew it! Guys my vision was right! Emmett you owe me 10 dollars!"

Everyone came piling in and all gasped when they saw Chad.

"Wow you really are like Robert and Bella" Carlisle said.

"Hey Chad did Sonny have to save you from the Wolf-tori?" Emmett asked while laughing.

"No" he replied not getting the joke.

"But he has got information to tell us, so guys listen up!" Robert said

"Okay so when I was out in the woods I went quite far out and I came to a town called Mystic Falls"

"Sure it wasn't called Mutt Falls" Emmett muttered

"Hey! There are two wolves in the room here!" Taylor shouted.

"I don't really care about the jokes, you get used to them!" Chad said.

"See, somebody knows how to take a joke!" Emmett told Taylor.

"Anyway what were you saying Chad?" Carlisle asked.

"Well anyway I smelt vampires in that town, and werewolves and something else!" Chad explained.

"So?" Taylor asked.

"Look Mystic Falls is a sunny place and don't vampires sparkle?" I asked.

"Not all of them" Robert answered.

"What?" everyone asked?

"How do you know this son?" Carlisle asked Robert.

"Well when I went my own way for a while I came across Mystic Falls, I stayed in the woods where I thought nobody could see me but there was one person, he was hunting but instead of humans he hunted animals like us"

"What was his name?" Alice asked.

"Stefan Salvatore" Robert answered.

**Alice's POV**

I was out in the woods hunting with my family- well most of my family.

Sonny doesn't come hunting with us anymore and Bella and Robert stayed at the house with Taylor and Sonny.

I felt really bad that I didn't see what was going to happen between her and Chad.

Then out of the blue I was having another vision.

_*In the vision*_

_Sonny answered the door and somebody was there._

"_Is that you?" she asked._

"_It's me" he replied._

"Alice!" Jasper shouted while shaking me.

"Yes" I answered happily.

"What was the vision? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked while walking over with Esme, Emmett and Rose.

"Alice had a vision" Jasper answered.

"What was it about Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Chad is coming back!" I shouted.

"What? Impossible!" Emmett said.

"Do you know when he is coming back?" Jasper asked.

I thought for a minute and said "Now! He is at our door now!"

"Wow he came back" Rosalie said unenthusiastically.

"We have to go!" I shouted while dragging Jasper with me.

"Lets' go everyone!" Carlisle ordered and we all when running back to the house.

It felt like a long run back home. I was hoping that it was Chad.

"Hey Alice!" Emmett called while running up next to me.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I thought you couldn't 'see' werewolves" he said.

"Yeah, I can't, but I'm positive that it is Chad" I told him

"I bet you 10 dollars that it isn't Chad!" he challenged.

"Fine we'll see who is right soon" I said.

We got to the house and I ran inside.

I could smell another wolf.

'_Please be Chad!' _I thought.

I ran into the lounge praying for Chad to be there. I normally don't get nervous on bets with Emmett because I always win but this time I wasn't so sure.

Then as I entered the room I saw Sonny and Chad sitting next to each-other and Chad was holding onto Sonny like she was a teddy bear that he could never let go.

"I knew it! Guys my vision was right! Emmett you owe me 10 dollars!" I shouted to them.

Everyone came piling in behind me and all gasped when they saw Chad.

"Wow you really are like Robert and Bella" Carlisle said.

"Hey Chad did Sonny have to save you from the Wolf-tori?" Emmett asked while laughing.

That was not a funny joke- I think Emmett is losing it!

"No" Chad replied.

I don't think he got it- I'm not even sure if he has ever heard Robert and Bella's story!

"But he has got information to tell us, so guys listen up!" Robert said

"Okay so when I was out in the woods I went quite far out and I came to a town called Mystic Falls" Chad started explaining until Emmett had to murmur something!

"Sure it wasn't called Mutt Falls"

"Hey! There are two wolves in the room here!" Taylor shouted.

I didn't even notice he was in the room!

That wolf is messing up my visions and sense of smell!

He is going to have to pay!

"I don't really care about the jokes, you get used to them!" Chad said.

"See, somebody knows how to take a joke!" Emmett told Taylor.

"Anyway what were you saying Chad?" Carlisle asked.

"Well anyway I smelt vampires in that town, and werewolves and something else!" Chad explained.

"So?" Taylor asked.

"Look Mystic Falls is a sunny place and don't vampires sparkle?" Chad asked.

He has a point there!

"Not all of them" Robert answered.

"What?" everyone asked including me

We were all confused.

How would Rob know this?

"How do you know this son?" Carlisle asked Robert.

"Well when I went my own way for a while I came across Mystic Falls, I stayed in the woods where I thought nobody could see me but there was one person, he was hunting but instead of humans he hunted animals like us"

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Stefan Salvatore" Robert answered.

"Stefan Salvatore...Stefan Salvatore...it has a nice ring to it" I said.

Everybody looked at me and I realised that I was saying it out loud.

"What?" I asked innocently "It does!"

"Anyway he also has a brother Damon Salvatore" Robert said.

"But don't they like...sparkle?" Sonny asked.

"No, they are a different kind of vampire, they burn in the sun" Robert explained.

"But they didn't. How?" Chad asked.

"Well he gave me his whole life story...quite tragic really" he said.

"Go on then explain" I told him.

"You might all want to sit down for this part" he told us.

After we were all comfortable Rob started explaining...again.

**Robert's POV**

"Well Stefan and Damon were best friends...when they were alive. They got 'changed' in 1864 by Katherine Pierce. They both 'fell' in love with her, turns out she compelled them to fall in love with her but anyway they didn't know that she was giving them her blood"

"That is disgusting!" Sonny said.

"Well no, their 'changing process' is different from ours" I told her.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"Well instead of biting the human and getting your venom into their system, they have to feed the human some of their blood and then kill the human. But to finish the process you have to feed on human blood" I explained.

"Interesting" Carlisle murmured.

"Yeah and if somebody is really ill or badly hurt if they give that person vampire blood then they will heal and as long as you don't die with the blood in your system then you stay human!" I said.

It was very fascinating!

"Yeah, yeah back to the story!" Alice told me.

"How do they walk in sunlight?" Chad asked.

"Well Katherine gave them these special rings which are charmed by a witch to stop a vampire from burning in the sun" I answered.

"Oh"

"Yeah but Stefan's dad have slipped vervain into Stefan's drink and that night when Katherine went to 'feed' off of him she was kind of poisoned"

"What is vervain?" Emmett asked.

"It is a natural herb thing" Carlisle told him

"And it hurts vampires!" I added.

"Anyway back to the story!" Alice told me again getting impatient.

"Ok, well that night the town rounded up all the vampires to be burned in the church, Stefan and Damon went to go and save Katherine but were shot by their father and when they woke up they were with Emily, Katherine's maid and witch, and were part vampires" I said.

"Wow, did you meet Damon as well?" Alice asked.

"Yeah... he isn't very nice but he is alright I suppose" I answered.

"OK so should we go to Mystic Falls?" Chad asked

"No" I replied.

"Why not?" he whined

"Because if Stefan and Damon are there then they have everything under control, and I said to Stefan if he ever needs my help to just come and find me" I replied.

"Fine" Chad sighed.

Then there was a knock on the door...again.

"Wow our door is like the most popular on the street now" I said

"It is the only house for miles you idiot" Emmett said while hitting me.

"Hey!"

I went to go and answer the door.

"Hello can I help you?" I asked.

"Hi are you Robert Cullen?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

He took removed the hoodie allowing me to see his face.

"Stefan?" I asked

"Yeah" he replied.

**End of chapter! Hope you liked it and please review and Happy new year everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chad's Back**

**Chapter 3**

**~Stefan~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Enjoy and thank you for the review! **

_**Previously**_

"_**Stefan?" I asked.**_

"_**Yeah" he replied.**_

**Robert's POV**

I looked at him in amazement.

"How did you find me?" I asked

"Well I'm sure you know that, since you can read my mind" he laughed "But I am now a better tracker, but I am still rubbish at it if that makes sense"

We were both laughing.

Then my whole family crowded around me and I didn't even notice their thoughts.

"Who is this, Robert?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh sorry this is Stefan, Stefan this is my family"

"Hi" he replied.

"Aren't you going to come in" Bella asked.

"No first I need to be invited in" he informed us.

"Oh sorry, come in, I totally forgot about that!" I said while inviting him in.

"Just so you know, no humans sleep or eat here" I told him.

"Thanks" he replied.

Stefan came in and we all went back into the lounge. That seems to be our favourite place at the moment!

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well I have...a problem and I was wondering if you could help me" he answered.

"Yeah sure, as long as it doesn't have anything to do with Katherine I'm sure it'll be fine!" I replied.

He looked at me and said "I can come back another time"

"No, no, no what is up?" I asked worriedly.

"We will leave you two alone" Carlisle said while the rest of the family left.

"No, I'm staying" Bella said.

"Bells-" I started to say but she interrupted.

"No, I'm a vampire now and I'm not leaving your side" she told me and kissed me.

I kissed back and smiled.

Then I turned back to Stefan.

"So what is the problem?" I asked.

"It is kind of a long story" he answered.

"Don't worry, we all have the rest of eternity, you might as well start!" I said and we all laughed.

"Okay so I was in love with Katherine but then she got locked in the tomb, turns out she was never in the tomb at all and was watching me...which is freaky. But anyway I'm in love with her doppelganger Elena" he told me.

"How can she have a doppelganger?" I asked.

"before she was turned she had a baby out of wedlock, it was given away but that is a different story I can tell you that later but the problem is that Damon is also in love with Elena and Katherine has come back and apparently she is in "love" with me" he said putting air quotes around 'love'.

"Wait Katherine is back?" I asked.

"Yes! She hurt Damon and now she is after me and I am worried about Elena" he told me.

"How can we help?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, I just need some advice" he answered.

"How about if we help?" Bella asked.

"What?"

"Wait a second, someone is listening in" I said.

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"Sonny, Chad!" I shouted.

They fell into the room and I gave them a serious look.

"Yeah" Sonny answered innocently.

"Were you listening in?" I asked.

"No" she said suspiciously.

"Well your thoughts seem to have a different opinion" I told her.

"Sorry Robert but we want to help" she said.

"No I don't think so" I said hoping that she would drop the subject.

I was wrong

Very wrong

"Nope we are helping whether you like it or not" Chad said and sat down with Sonny next to him.

"Should I explain again?" Stefan asked.

"Nah we heard everything!" Sonny asked.

"Are you a vampire too?" Stefan asked Chad.

"No a werewolf, but I do have sensitive hearing" Chad answered.

"Is it true that if a werewolf bites a vampire then the vampire dies?" he asked.

"No, not for my kind of werewolf anyway, I done some research" he answered.

"Wait Chad Dylan Cooper done research?" Sonny said while laughing.

"Yes I did" he answered.

Sonny started laughing more when I said "Okay lets' concentrate!"

"What do you mean 'for your kind of werewolf?'" Stefan asked.

"Well I can morph whenever I want, or when I get angry but there is another type who can only 'turn' on a full moon" Chad answered.

"Cool"

"So how can we help?" I asked Stefan.

"I honestly don't know, I mean I came here to see you and see if you had any advice" he answered.

"How about if we all go to Mystic Falls and help protect Elena?" Bella asked.

"No, I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially when it comes to Katherine" he said.

"Nah, it will probably be good to get a holiday" I laughed.

"A holiday? More like a suicidal mission" he answered.

"Anyway, I have a great idea!" I said.

"What?" everyone asked?

"Can you still get to the tomb?" I asked.

"Yeah, vampires can still be trapped as well" he informed me.

"Great then I have the perfect plan!" I replied.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"We trick Katherine into the tomb!" I said.

"How do we do that?" he asked.

"Don't forget my family has powers, Alice can see the future, I can read minds, Jasper can control moods, and Bella has a shield! And Emmett has strength, Rosalie has beauty which we help...I think. We can totally get her into that tomb and we have you and Damon!" I exclaimed.

"True but I still don't see how it will work!" he told me.

"We can trick her!" Bella said just realising what I said.

"I can look into her mind, Alice can predict her decisions and Jasper can control her mood also Bella can't be hurt" I explained.

"What about me!" Sonny shouted.

"Sorry Son, kind of forgot you there, but she has the power of telekinesis!"

"Really?" Stefan asked sounding surprised.

"Yep" she said proudly.

"I guess it could work" he said while thinking.

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" Chad asked.

"They should stay here" I said.

"We could also take along the wolf pack" Bella suggested.

She is still friends with them!

"What could they do?" I asked.

"Protect Elena!" she said.

"Yeah, I can go get them" Chad said while getting up.

"Wait!" I said before he was about to leave.

"What?" he asked.

"Not all of them! Only a few" I answered.

"Who?" he asked.

"How about Taylor, Sam and Embry?" Bella suggested.

"Yep okay just those three" I agreed.

"And me, you can't forget about me!" he said while starting to freak out.

"We won't forget you now go!" I said.

"Ok" he said with a smile on his face

"No!"I said but he ignored me.

He had morphed in the lounge.

"Thanks Chad it is going to smell like dog in here for ages now!" I muttered angrily.

I could tell he was laughing and he said in his thoughts _'You are welcome!'_

"Wow" Stefan said in fascination as Chad left.

"Right so when the dogs get back-"

"Wolves" Bella reminded me.

"Sorry when the _'wolves'_ get back we shall go" I said putting emphasis on wolves.

Bella sighed and I hugged her.

"Wait earlier on what did you say about Damon and Elena?" I asked suddenly realising something.

"That Damon is also in love with Elena, he says that he isn't but he is you can see it! But Elena said that she loves me" he explained.

I guess it is right what they say...

History does repeat itself...

And it is happening...

Right now

**End of chapter! Hope you liked it and please review! Thank you if you have reviewed! I'll update soon :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chad's Back**

**Chapter 4 **

**~love~**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever :( I'll try to update more often even while squeezing in all of my homework haha.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed you are truly awesome and I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Chad's POV**

Stefan seemed genuinely worried about Elena. I mean if it was Sonny and I in that position I would be too, don't get me wrong but there is always a new problem every time we solve one.

Is it too much to ask for some alone time with Sonny?

No family- no vampire and wolf thing- just us two...alone.

Robert looked at me and I knew instantly that he was reading my thoughts and was secretly smiling to himself.

I went and got Taylor, Sam and Embry but we didn't go straight away like Robert wanted us too because the Randoms just had to come and spoil everything!

They started shouting at me for leaving, and yes I know I deserved it but seriously! I explained to them over and over about how I thought I was protecting Sonny but I knew I couldn't live without her and they just carry on shouting.

Luckily Jasper came in and made them calmer- only because they were giving him a headache, at least he wasn't the one being shouted at!

After that, I thought we were leaving but then Mr. Condor called saying that my vacation was too long and I should come back immediately.

I basically had a bit of an argument with him- saying that I was back and spending some time with Sonny and her family and I should be back to work in the next few days.

After about 10 minutes he agreed and finally hung up.

"Right lets' go" I sighed.

"Wait" Tawni shouted.

"What?" I shouted back getting annoyed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

I sighed loudly and fell back into a chair.

"No need to be a drama queen" she muttered.

I gave her the 'evils' and done a fake laugh.

"We are just going to Mystic Falls to meet Elena and find out more about the whole doppelganger situation" Robert explained.

Then Stefan came walking out and Tawni's face lit up.

"Who is that?" she whispered.

"I'm Stefan" he answered.

"How did you hear me?" she asked.

He looked at her and answered "I'm a vampire"

"No you're not!" she defended

"Yes I am"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not!" she shouted.

"I think I know what species I am thank you very much" he told her.

I laughed at this and Tawni said "But you don't look very pale, which means that you don't sparkle, you are eating a sandwich" she then felt his arm and added "And you don't feel cold"

"I'm a different type of vampire to the Cullens" he explained.

"So what 'sort' of vampire are you?" she asked.

"I'm a 'burn in the sun' vampire, I can be killed by a stake, Vervain is poison to me and I can compel people which I feel like doing to you because you are kind of irritating me" he answered.

I fell on the floor laughing while Tawni replied while chuckling "Wow, some vampire, a cow can kill you?"

At this point I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"No, I mean a wooden stake" he answered.

"There are no wooden cows!" she shouted.

"No, I meant wood that is pointy and sharp will kill me if it goes through my heart" Stefan explained slowly and simply.

"Ohh" Tawni nodded and then she asked "Well if you are meant to burn in the sun, then why are you not dead?"

"I have a ring" he replied trying to think of ways to escape.

"Don't avoid the question!" she squeaked.

"I'm not! I have a ring which protects me from burning in the sun!" he said.

"Please, I am not that blonde" she answered.

"You know what...just...just forget it" he said while walking over to Robert.

I stopped laughing and went to go and join in their conversation.

"What the hell was that?" Stefan asked Robert.

"Who Tawni?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Sorry about...her... she is a working progress" I answered and we laughed.

**Sonny's POV**

Tawni walked over to me after her mini fight with Stefan.

I must say it was quite hilarious!

"I hate it when people think that I'm dumb and make things up to see if I believe them" she whined.

"But Tawn he wasn't making that up...he does actually have a ring that stops him from burning in the sun! Luckily he does because I don't think he would have lasted that long without one" I told her.

"How old is he then?" she asked me.

"I don't really think I should tell you" I replied.

"Just tell me" she instructed.

"162" Stefan said behind Tawni.

She jumped and screamed while Stefan and I laughed.

"Not funny!" she said.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"So Stefan sorry about earlier...but I was wondering...not being rude or anything but how old are you?" she asked.

"162" he answered.

"What?" she gasped.

"I am 162 years old" he repeated.

"Wow, that is older than Edward!" she said.

I laughed and then Chad came over.

"Hey Sonny can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure" I answered and went over to him.

We went over into the corner and I asked "What is up Chad?"

**Chad's POV**

Stefan went over to Sonny and Tawni because he knew that they were talking about him- and he wanted to scare Tawni which I thought was a great idea.

I was alone with Robert when he said to me "Hey Chad"

"Yeah" I answered.

"So I was listening to your thoughts earlier"

"Like most people do" I said sarcastically.

We both laughed and he said "Yeah, but I know that you and Sonny want some 'alone' time and I have a good idea" he said.

He told me the idea and I had to agree...it sounded quite good.

"So you agree?" he asked.

"Yeah but..."

"You're nervous" he replied.

"Will you stop reading my thoughts?" I asked.

"No" he replied.

"Fine" he sighed.

"Yes I am nervous" I told him.

"Don't be, she is the same Sonny that you have asked out before" he informed me.

"But...what if she says no?" I asked.

"Then it is a no and you can try again, but if you never know then you'll never find out" he said.

"Thanks Rob, you are great" I said.

"I know" he said smugly.

"And very modest"

"Just go talk to her" he said and pushed me over to where Sonny was standing.

"Hey Sonny can I talk to you?" I asked nervously

"Sure" she answered and came over to me.

'_Things are going good at the moment' _I thought to myself.

I took her over into the corner and she asked "What's up Chad?"

"So I was wondering...if maybe after we come back from Mystic Falls...then maybe you would like to come on a...date with me?" I asked while rubbing the back of my neck.

She smiled and her whole face lit up.

"That sounds great Chad" she answered.

"It will be nice to have time alone with just the two of us" I said and she nodded.

She kissed me on the cheek and went skipping back over to Tawni.

"See, I told you nothing would go wrong" Rob said to me.

"Yeah" I answered happily "Thanks Rob"

**Yay! Hehe hope you liked it and please, please, please review! It will make me very happy hehe :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chad's Back**

**Chapter 5**

**~ Mystic Falls~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Sonny's POV**

I kept on explaining to Tawni that she simply could not come on our trip to Mystic Falls but she could go to my house whenever she wanted.

But she argued and argued with me until I walked away- but she followed.

I felt like just running out of the door.

"Sonny" Robert called.

I ran over to him and whispered "Thanks"

"No problem"

"So what do you need?" I asked.

"I don't think that it is a good idea for you to come to Mystic Falls" he replied.

"Why?" I asked

"I just think that it is a bad idea, especially since it is really sunny"

I looked at him and he apologized.

"I just think it would better if you stayed here- with Chad" he explained.

"I don't know- if it is not safe for me, how is it safe for you?" I asked.

"I'll figure something out, but maybe you and Chad should stay here- focus on your show and we'll be back as soon as we can"

"Fine" I agreed.

"Good" he replied and kissed my forehead.

"But that means that it is only you, Bella, Stefan, Taylor, Sam and Embry" I replied.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen" he assured me.

"Fine"

"So do you want to tell Chad or should I?" he asked.

"I will" I said and went running over to Chad.

"Hey Chad" I said

"Hey Sonny" he replied.

"I need to tell you something" we both said at the same time.

"You first" I said.

"Ok, I can't go on the trip to Mystic Falls, I have to go back to work tomorrow or I'm fired" he said.

"Oh, well now I need to tell you something" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't go on the trip either!" I answered.

"Really?"

"Yep" I replied.

He picked me up and spun me around and I laughed.

"So Sonny, do you want to go out tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Sounds good" I replied.

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine" I repeated.

Then we done something that we haven't done in over a month.

We kissed.

It felt so right! I could feel a spark and it felt like fireworks.

Then Taylor, Sam and Embry came walking out from the kitchen

"You guys have no food! We searched everywhere!" Taylor whined.

"Oh I'm sorry that my not eating is causing you inconvenience" Rob replied sarcastically.

Chad and I started laughing.

"Don't start with me vampy" he replied

"Vampy?" Rob asked.

"Yes" Taylor said.

"Wow you're insults are really bad"

"I know it is because I am hungry!"

"Lets' go we can stop of at a shop on the way" Robert said.

They all walked out of the house and Rob came up to me and said "I'll be back in a few days, try not to get into trouble" he said.

"Me? Get in trouble? Never!" I said sarcastically.

He laughed and then left.

Then Taylor came running back in and said "No inappropriate behaviour!"

"Taylor!" I screeched

"Bye!" he said while running back out.

"My family" I sighed.

Chad laughed and Tawni said "Yay we can have a sleepover!"

"What?" I asked.

"If we get the rest of so random here we can have a sleepover!" she suggested.

"I don't know...I still have family here!" I told her.

"Having a sleepover sounds great!" Alice said while walking downstairs next to Jasper.

"I agree" Rose said from behind Alice.

"I don't know if it is ok with Carlisle and Esme though" I replied.

"It's fine with us" they shouted from upstairs.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Yeah I don't mind" he said "As long as they don't shout at me" he added.

"Ok then, text them Tawni" I said.

After a few minutes the whole so random cast was at my house.

Nico nearly shouted at Chad but I told him not to since Tawni had already covered that.

We all talked and Nico and Grady made wolf jokes about Chad.

After a few hours nearly everyone had fallen asleep except for me and Chad.

He had his arm around me and we were both lying on the floor, my head was on his chest.

"Sonny?" he asked.

"Yes" I whispered back.

"I know this is going to sound absolutely stupid to you but it is a very important question to me" he said

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed and said "Will you turn me into a vampire?"

"What?" I asked.

"I know I keep asking to be a vampire and you are probably very bored with hearing it, but I love you and if you want to love someone forever you need to be able to live forever" he explained.

"Chad..."

He didn't let me finish.

"No Sonny, please no more excuses. I need this...I need you"

"And you have me"

"But I won't for long" he said and I felt a tear drop from his cheek and onto my head.

"Chad, don't worry about that"

"But..."

"No buts, lets' just drop the conversation until Robert comes back"

"Why until then?" he asked.

"Because I don't know if wolves can become vampires. It could be highly dangerous and if you die because we rushed then I would never forgive myself. I can't let you die" I explained.

"So you think Robert would know?"

"Maybe Robert or Taylor...but I defiantly know that I am not strong enough to turn you myself"

"So you are going to turn me?" he asked.

"Don't get your hopes up but I don't want you to turn. I love you for you and I don't want to ruin your whole life"

"If I can spend the rest of my life with you, then that would be the best life I could ever have" he told me.

I smiled and listened to Chad's breathing become slower.

He had fallen asleep and I just realised what I might be promising him.

**Hope you liked it :D Please review! Reviews make me happy :D haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chad's Back**

**Chapter 6**

**~back to work ~**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chad's POV**

I woke up and it felt good to be back with Sonny.

Where I belong!

"Morning sleepyhead" she said and I noticed that she was looking up at me.

I smiled at her and said "I want to go back to sleep"

"Sorry, you can't, we have to go to work" she reminded me.

I groaned and she laughed while sitting up.

"C'mon!" she said trying to pull me up...I knew that she wasn't trying her hardest and I found it really cute.

I pulled her back down and hugged her.

"Ok, we really do have to get up now" she told me.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because we are here!" Tawni said.

I jumped up...I forgot that the Randoms were here.

"C'mon time for work!" Sonny said while pulling me up.

"I need to get ready though" I said.

"Don't worry, we've got your _'uniform'_ here" Tawni replied while handing it to me.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute" I said sleepily while making my way to the bathroom.

I got ready, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and looked in the mirror.

'_Time for work'_

I dragged myself out of the bathroom and down the stairs while stifling multiple yawns.

"C'mon we haven't got all day!" Nico moaned.

"Yeah Chip Drama Pants!" Grady agreed.

"Very funny" I said sarcastically.

"We know!" they said simultaneously.

"No that was sarcasm!" I replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Stop arguing and let's go!" Tawni said impatiently.

"Ok, calm down" I said.

"No, Mr. Condor won't like it if we are late!" she told me.

"True" we all agreed and went out to the car.

I stopped as we reached Sonny's car.

"Are you going to drive?" I asked her.

She nodded and laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll slow down a little but we really can't be late!" she told me.

I nodded and hopped into the passenger's seat.

We speeded off to Condor Studios...luckily Sonny didn't go too fast so it was a pleasant ride.

We got there early and it felt good to walking down the halls again.

"Chad!" Mr. Condor's voice boomed down the halls.

I gulped and Sonny held onto my hand. I smiled and together we walked towards Mr. Condor.

"Chad, you took a month's holiday, do you know what that means?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"It means you have lost a month of filming! You need to get back on track!" he told me.

I nodded and he walked away.

"Wow" I said.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"I forgot about that...a whole month's filming...that is going to take a lot of time to catch up" I replied while shaking my head.

Sonny looked at me and spontaneously kissed me.

I smiled and said "It's worth it"

She laughed and said "I have to go...but I'll see you at lunch?"

I nodded and kissed her.

Then we heard a click of a camera and saw Tawni with her phone.

"What?" she asked innocently.

We both pointed to the camera and Tawni replied "The world has to know that Channy is back together...and I'll be the one to do it!"

We laughed as she walked away.

"I'll see you at lunch" I told Sonny and we went our separate ways.

**Sonny's POV**

I sighed happily as I walked into the prop house.

"Oh no, is that boy sighing?" Zora asked.

I forgot that she didn't know about Chad.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Who is it?" she asked refusing to take her eyes off of her video game.

"Chad's back" I told her.

She paused her game and looked up at me.

"Sonny, I know I'm not an _expert_ when it comes to boys...I mean I am no Tawni...but are you sure that you still like him?" she asked.

"Yes, we are back together" I told her.

"I'm sorry, did you say back together?" she asked.

I nodded and she replied "I'll believe that when I see it!"

She changed channels and went on to Tween Weekly.

'_Reports say that Channy are back together! An insider got a photo of them kissing! Is there still hope for the Channy fans?' _

"And now I've seen it" Zora told me while staring at the screen.

"Wow, Tawni sent that photo fast! She must have them on speed dial or something" I said.

We both laughed when Tawni came walking in.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing" I replied.

She looked at me and I asked "How did you send that photo so fast?"

"I'm awesome!" she replied.

"Ok" I said.

**Chad's POV**

I started to feel nervous as I walked towards the doors that led to Mackenzie Falls.

'_Don't worry Chad' _I told myself.

I opened the door and slipped in. I tried to walk to my dressing room discretely when Portlyn came running up to me shouting "Where the hell have you been?"

"Port.." she didn't let me finish.

"No! You do a disappearing act and don't show up for a month and then you try and calmly walk back in here!" she shouted again.

I needed to keep my temper under control. This is why I needed the month off because otherwise I would be a werewolf by now growling at her.

A crowd had circled us and there was no way out...and Portlyn was still shouting at me.

When she finished I looked up at everyone and said "Look guys, I'm sorry, I know I let you down and I shouldn't of, but I am back now and I'll work extra hard so we can get our show back on track"

They all looked at me shocked at my speech.

"Come on guys work with me here!" I said.

"Ok" they all agreed at once which sounded really creepy.

"Port?" I asked.

"Fine" she sighed and walked away.

I sighed and walked to my dressing room.

When I got there, I noticed lots of scripts plied up on my desk.

"Oh great" I whispered to myself.

I got the first script and sat down in my chair, trying to memorize the lines and decided how I should act in each scene.

I did kind of miss this but most of me missed the woods and the fresh air.

The freedom where I could do anything I wanted...be whoever I wanted.

I could morph freely and the feel of the mud against my paws was fantastic.

If I could do it all over again...I would have Sonny with me.

But next time that happens...I will be a vampire.

**Hope you liked it and please review! Send any suggestions if you want to! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chad's Back**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Thank you for the reviews**

**Chad's POV**

I memorized my lines for the first script and just before I left to go to rehearsals I checked my hair in the mirror.

_Perfect_

I walked out and down the hall to the stage.

Let the Mackenzie Falls Magic begin.

**Sonny's POV**

I was in the prop house trying to think of a new sketch with Tawni and Zora.

"Have you got anything?" I asked Tawni.

She looked up, shook her head and went back to putting all of her concentration on her nails.

"How about you Zora?" I asked.

"No" she sighed.

Then Nico and Grady came bouncing in.

"What are you guys so 'bouncy' for?" I asked.

"No, Sonny you asked it wrong! You sound interested!" Tawni told me.

I laughed at her while Nico and Grady glared at her.

Tawni shrugged her shoulders and said "It's true!"

"Anyway...we are happy because Marshall is getting us a new dressing room" Nico answered.

"Cool" I replied.

"So what are you guys doing?" Grady asked.

"Trying to think of a new sketch" Zora answered.

"Need any help?" Nico asked.

"Yes" I admitted.

"Where can we get some?" Grady asked

"I thought you guys were going to help!"

"No sorry Sonny, we have a dressing room to go and see" Nico replied and they both left.

I sighed while Tawni shook her head.

"I told you not to sound interested" Tawni said.

I laughed and replied "Should we just think of another 'Check it out girls' sketch?"

"Yeah, we haven't done one of those in a while" she replied.

"I've got it!" I said excitedly.

"What?" Tawni and Zora said.

"We could have Zora as a new 'Check out girl' and we are trying to train her but it goes wrong!" I explained.

"Sounds good" they replied.

"Great, let's get writing" I told them

**Nico's POV**

Grady and I were on our way to Marshalls' office so we could see our new dressing room. I felt kind of bad about leaving the girls to think of the sketch but they will think of one...eventually. I was really excited about the dressing room though! Our old one is kind of burnt and messy and as long as we keep the new one clean and don't start fires then we can keep it.

Nothing can go wrong, right?

"Hello boys, ready to see your new room?" Marshall asked looking nervous.

We both nodded.

"Right then, follow me" he told us.

We followed him down the hall until we reached an unusual door.

"Make sure that you don't start a fire in this one" he warned us.

"Marshall everything is going to be fine!" I assured him.

"Yeah!" Grady agreed.

"Alright" he sighed and opened the door.

As we stepped in it felt like I was in heaven. The room was really big and everything would go perfectly in here and nothing would be cramped.

We stared in awe for the next few minutes and I asked Marshall "Are we allowed to re-decorate?"

He thought about it for a second and replied "Sure, nothing can go wrong with a bit of paint. It is also quite dusty so you might have to have a good clean"

I nodded and when he left I turned to Grady and said "Dude this place is sweet!"

"I know, but we are defiantly going to have to repaint it" he replied.

"Yeah, lets' go down to the shop and get some paint samples" I told him.

"Can't we get someone else to do it?" he asked.

"No, are you really that lazy?"

He nodded and I sighed and replied "Come on"

He jumped up and we went down to the shops.

**Chad's POV**

The first episode went really well. We didn't mess up much and we were making good progress. If we kept working like this then we would be back on air sooner than we think. Luckily while I was gone we didn't lose any ratings but we still have to work extra hard so I will be able to reach my one million fans.

I smiled to myself and then it was time for lunch. Time to go and see m'lady

It has been a few hours since I last saw her.

I made my way to the cafeteria and saw her sitting with her cast. I got a seat, sat next to her and put my arm around her.

"Hey Chad" she said happily.

I smiled and replied "Hey Sonny"

We were about to kiss when I heard someone behind me shout "Chad!"

I looked around, annoyed by whoever called my name, and saw my cast standing by the doorway.

"What?" I shouted back.

"What are you doing?" Portlyn asked while stepping towards us.

"Kissing m'lady" I replied.

"What? You two are back together?" Skylar asked.

"Yes" I replied trying not to get too annoyed.

"Why?" they all asked simultaneously.

That was kind of creepy.

"Because..." I said.

"Because what?" Portlyn asked.

"What?"

"What?" she repeated.

"What?" I said innocently.

They all looked at each other confused and walked away.

I laughed and said "I can't believe that they fell for that"

Sonny giggled and we kissed.

"Ewww" the whole so random crew moaned.

"Get used to it!" Sonny and I both shouted.

"Wait where are Nico and Grady?" Sonny asked

We all looked around and shrugged.

"I'm sure they will be back soon" Tawni said not really caring.

I hugged Sonny and didn't let go until the intercom called Mackenzie Falls cast to rehearsals.

"I'll see you later" I told her.

"Yep" she agreed.

She kissed me on the cheek and I went, while looking back and waving trying not to walk into anybody.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

**Sonny's POV**

After Chad left, Tawni, Zora and I decided to go back to the prop house and wait for Nico and Grady. Wherever they were they couldn't have gone far.

Then Marshall walked in and we handed him the script.

"This is very funny girls, I think the boys will love it and if they don't...tough"

We laughed and I said "Speaking of the boys where are they?"

Marshall shrugged and walked back out.

"They will be back soon" Tawni said.

**Nico's POV**

Grady and I brought the paints that we wanted and walked back to the studio.

We decided to work through lunch because we got something to eat at the mall and we really wanted to work on our room.

Grady dipped his paintbrush into the paint and accidentally threw it up and over his shoulder...which caused the paint to go all over me.

After a few seconds a whole paint war commenced and it went on for about an hour.

"Alright STOP!" we both shouted at each other and then bursted into fits of laughter.

I looked around the room and saw that it was splattered with different colours.

"Marshall isn't going to like this" I told Grady.

"No he isn't" a very angry Marshall said from the door.

**Hehe hope you liked it and please review! I'll update soon :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chad's back**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I went on holiday hehe **

**Nico's POV**

Marshall looked very angry...and I don't really blame him.

"You have had this room for a couple of hours and you have already ruined it!" he shouted at us.

"Don't worry Marshall, it was meant to turn out like this" Grady said trying to calm him down.

"No it wasn't!" Marshall shouted.

"Don't worry, we can always paint over it" I suggested.

He sighed while rubbing his bald head "I want this room _perfect_ in one hour!" he warned us and left.

"So...what do we do now?" Grady asked.

"We have to hurry" I told him.

**Sonny's POV**

We decided to think and write of a few more sketches because there wasn't much else to do.

I looked up and saw a very fed up and hungry Marshall making his way through the prop house muttering about Nico and Grady.

"Are you okay Marshall?" I asked.

He looked up and Tawni and Zora also noticed how tense he was.

"Those..._boys_ are out of control!" he told us

"What did they do now?" Zora asked interested to see what they boys had done to get Marshall this angry.

"Go see for yourself, I have paperwork to do...and I still have to call my mother" he sighed.

When he left we secretly laughed to ourselves.

"So shall we go see what they've done?" Zora asked.

Tawni and I both nodded and followed her out the door.

We walked to their new dressing room and when we walked in we were in shock.

It was a lovely room...or it used to be...until Nico and Grady splattered paint all over it making it look horrible. Sometimes it looks awesome but the way they done it here...looked awful.

"What did you guys do?" Tawni said and she looked very ashamed of them.

"Nothing" they replied suspiciously.

"You know that those colours clash, they do not go with each other at all!" she shouted.

"Calm down Tawni" I told her while pulling her back, making sure that she didn't attack Nico and Grady.

"No wonder Marshall is so angry!" she whispered to me.

"I don't think he is angry about the colours Tawni, I think that he is angry because they have ruined the room as soon as they got it" I explained.

"And we only have one hour to make it back to the way it is supposed to be" Grady informed us.

Zora laughed and said "Good luck with that"

"Please help us" Nico pleaded.

We looked at each other and Tawni said "We're not sure...what's in it for us?"

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hmmm...guess we can't help you then" Zora said.

"Please" they begged.

Then they got down on their knees and started to say '_please' _over and over.

"Got that on video?" I whispered to Zora.

She nodded and I said "Okay...we'll help you"

They jumped up while shouting "Yes!"

"Great what do you need us to do?" Tawni asked.

"Is it not obvious? We need help repainting the room!" Nico shouted.

"That could ruin my manicure though" Tawni replied while looking at her hands.

"Tawni! We can't waste time!" Grady told her.

"Fine...lets' make a deal" she suggested slowly.

"Tawni!" they both shouted.

"You repaint my nails after we do the job" she offered.

"Fine!" they agreed desperately.

"Great now hand me a paintbrush" she told them.

We got the paintbrushes and I asked "What colour do you want the room?"

"Blue" they replied.

"Then why did you get all the other paints?" I asked.

"We thought that they were paint samples" Grady replied.

"No! Paint samples are the tiny pots of paint!" I stressed.

"What is the point of having a tiny pot of paint?" Nico asked.

"To see if you want that colour!" I replied.

"Well that is stupid" Grady said.

I sighed. Now I knew how Marshall felt.

"Sonny get painting!" Nico told me.

"Fine" I replied.

I grabbed a pot of blue paint and started to paint the wall. They were amazed at how quickly I had done it.

"How did you do that so fast?" Grady asked in awe.

"I'm a vampire...super speed" I reminded them.

They realised what I was going on about and Nico asked "Can you do the rest of the room?"

"No!" I told him.

"Why not?" Grady whined.

"Because this is a joint effort...you guys made the mess and I am just helping...basically you two have to do most of the work" I explained.

They groaned and I reminded them "You are wasting time"

They quickly got back to work and I resumed my painting.

I saw Tawni looking at the pot of paint.

"Are you ok Tawn?" I asked.

She shook her head and replied "I don't think I want to do this anymore"

"Why?" I asked.

"On here, it says that you need two coats...but I don't want to wear my coats! They will get paint on them and I'll be really hot!" she answered.

Everyone started laughing and I explained "Tawni, you don't need to _wear_ two coats you need to paint the walls twice!"

"Oh" she replied and went back to painting.

Nico and Grady were still chuckling to themselves while Zora just painted the places she could reach.

"How much longer until Marshall is coming to check on the room?" Zora asked.

"Half an hour" Nico replied.

"We have to carry on painting!" I motivated them.

They obviously didn't want to.

Then my phone went off. I looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was Robert.

"Sonny! You can't answer that! We have serious work to do!" Grady told me.

'_That is the first time he has been serious about anything'_ I thought.

"Come on guys, it is Robert. I need to see how he is doing" I told them.

Before they had time to argue I answered the phone.

"Hey Rob, how is it going?" I asked.

"Yeah, everything is going fine. There has been no sign of Katherine and we have just been hanging out" he replied.

"Awesome" I said.

"I should be home tomorrow, or the day after at the most" he told me.

"Great!" I said happily.

"Ok, well I'll see you then"

"Bye" I replied and we both hung up.

It is funny how we both hang up at the same time...it is like a habit now.

"Ok everyone, we really need to get this done. Has everyone done a second coat yet?" Nico asked.

"No" Tawni and I replied.

"Well hurry up! We also need to clean up as well!" he told us.

"I'll do the painting, you guys do the clearing" I told them.

They nodded and I got to work- painting as fast as I could.

Within 10 minutes everything was ready and Marshall was due to walk in, in the next few seconds.

"Bye guys" we whispered and left through the opposite door.

We went back to our dressing room so we could change.

Even Tawni got paint on her...she was about to go hysterical but I reminded her about Nico and Grady repainting her nails and she brightened up.

We could only hope for the best now.

**Nico's POV**

After the girls left I suddenly felt nervous. Marshall could fire us...even though we are the stars of the show but I could tell that this was the final straw.

He walked in and his face got less tense.

"How did you guys fix this room?" he asked.

"We are very serious about our job...and we are sorry that we messed it up the first time" I answered hoping that he would leave.

"Well I'm glad you two have _finally_ grown up. I like the new mature you" he told us.

"I still hate aqua man" Grady commented quietly and I hit him.

"Defiantly Marshall, we'll see you soon" I said while pushing him out of the door.

When he left I turned to Grady "Aqua man, really?"

He nodded while I shook my head.

"fro- yo time?" he asked

I nodded my head and repeated "Fro – yo time"

**Hope you liked it. Sorry if it wasn't very good I just needed a random chapter because the next one is going to be more serious and I needed to space it out haha. Review? Please hehe **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chad's Back**

**Chapter 9**

**~ Bitten ~**

**Hope you like this and it will be coming to an end soon hehe please review**

**Sorry, I know this must be getting boring haha so I'm going to try and liven it up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Sonny's POV**

We waited in the prop house for Nico and Grady to come back when my phone went off.

It was Robert _again_... I hoped that nothing was wrong.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, I have good news" he replied.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"We will be back by tonight!" he told me.

"Great!" I replied.

"See you then" he told me

"See you then" I repeated and hung up.

It then hit me that I had to ask Rob if werewolves could be changed into vampires.

I went to go and find Chad to see if he had changed his mind yet or not.

**Chad's POV**

I was hanging out in my dressing room during the break. We don't get many breaks often but that is because we have to keep on working. Some people have blamed it on me but at least I am pulling my weight and trying to get everything done.

My director told me that I was lucky because I wasn't reported _missing _on the news.

"_Why would I be missing?" I asked him._

"_You were away for a whole month, Chad!" he reminded me._

"_I was taking a vacation!" I told him._

_But he just sighed and walked away._

Then Sonny came in pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Hey Chad" she greeted.

"Hey" I replied.

"Are you ok?" she asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, everyone is just blaming me for going away" I replied while falling on to the couch.

She sat next to me and hugged me "You are the greatest actor of our generation, they're probably just jealous" she told me.

I laughed.

"What's funny?" she asked

"It was like you were reading my mind" I answered.

She also started laughing.

"Sonny?" I asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"When we were with the Volturi" she shuddered when I mentioned _them_ "What did they mean by 'you have the power of telekinesis?" I asked.

"Don't you know what telekinesis is?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Watch" she told me.

She looked at my chair and then it suddenly lifted. I jumped.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"That is what telekinesis is, I can move objects with the power of my mind" she explained.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah" she answered.

I knew that I was asking loads of questions but I was curious.

"When I'm a vampire...will I get...powers like that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure" she replied.

I sighed and then asked "Have you been in touch with Robert lately?"

She sat up and said "Yes"

My face brightened "Did he say when he was coming back?"

"Tonight" she said quietly.

"That is great!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"What?"

"Are you sure that this is the life that you want to live?" she asked.

"Yes, Sonny, I'll be able to spend the rest of my life with you!" I reminded her.

"But what about if it can't be done?" she asked.

"What?"

"Werewolves and vampires are naturally enemies...so what if I...we can't change you" she said.

"Lets' not think about the negatives" I told her.

"No, we have to! We have to be cautious and find out the facts" she told me.

"Sonny, don't worry" I said.

'_Chad Dylan Cooper to set'_ the intercom said.

"I'll see you later" I said and kissed her.

"Bye"

I walked towards the door but before I exited I turned around and waved. She blew a kiss and then I left.

**Sonny's POV**

I left after Chad and made my way to my own dressing room. I found Tawni putting on her make-up.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" she replied.

I sighed and sat down.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" I answered.

She turned around and told me "Sonny I have known you for ages now, therefore I know when something is wrong"

I stared at her in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"You said a logical sentence!" I told her.

"I know!" she replied.

"That is truly amazing" I whispered.

"So what is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Rob is coming back tonight" I answered.

"So?"

"Chad wants to ask him about becoming...a vampire" I answered.

"What?" Tawni shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" I told her.

"Ok" she whispered.

"You don't have to whisper" I said.

"So...Chad wants to be a vampire?" Tawni asked.

I nodded.

"What is the problem with that?" she asked.

I sighed "Tawn, Chad is a werewolf and when a vampire tries to turn a werewolf I don't know what will happen"

"What is the worst that could happen?" she asked.

I looked up at her, unshed tears filling my eyes "He could die" I answered.

She looked at me sympathetically and hugged me while saying "Don't worry Sonny; I'm sure everything will be fine. And Rob might say that it is impossible so it there is a chance he won't even try!"

"Chad wants to still try, he is set on becoming someone like me" I replied.

"Just forget about it for now" she told me.

I realised that I was being stupid and should just forget about it.

"You are right Tawni! Thank you" I told her.

She looked proud of herself.

"Well, you're welcome" she replied.

I laughed and I heard Zora open the vent and say "Guys, what you are saying is kind of logical but you are missing a bit of key information"

Tawni screamed when she saw her.

"What kind of information?" I asked.

She disappeared from the vent and was suddenly by my side. Tawni and I both screamed at that.

"Are you a secret vampire or something?" I asked.

Zora shook her head "Sadly no, but I do have information"

"What is it?" Tawni asked.

"I think you should sit down" Zora told her.

"No, it can't be that bad of information" she replied.

"No, you look like you are about to faint or have a heart attack" Zora observed.

"Good point" Tawni agreed and fell onto her mini-sofa

"Now talk" I told her.

"Chad can't become a vampire...at least not now...he can't have any more days off until he finishes taping" Zora explained.

"So?" Tawni asked.

"So, Chad will have to have at least three days off and he physically cannot do that unless he wants to get fired" I explained.

"Oh" Tawni realised.

"I am going to have to do some research to see if it is possible for a werewolf to become a vampire" I said.

"Why not just call Rob?" Zora asked.

"I guess I could, but he is coming back tonight...I could wait"

"No, Sonny you have to find out this information so everything can be planned out perfectly" Tawni told me.

"Fine, I'll call him" I said.

I got out my phone and called him.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"I've got a question and I was wondering if you could answer it" I replied.

"Sure what is it?" he asked.

"Can...Chad turn into a vampire?" I asked

He knew that I meant can werewolves be changed but I wanted to ask about Chad.

"I'm not sure" he admitted.

"How will we be able to find out?" I asked.

"Well I could ask Carlisle and we have some of the wolves here, I'm sure we will be able to think of something and when we get back...which will be soon...we can do more research" he answered.

"Thanks" I replied.

"No problem...see you soon" he said and hung up.

"What did he say?" Tawni asked.

"He is going to ask the others...and he said that they are nearly home so they will do more research then" I replied.

"Who is going to do research on what?" Chad asked while walking in.

"Rob" I answered.

"On what?" he asked.

"Well you wanted to know if you could become a vampire...so he is going to do some research" I answered.

"That is great!" Chad said happily.

"But you know the risks right? It might not be possible" I told him.

He hugged me "Stop worrying"

I smiled and said "He is coming back soon"

"Well I'm going to be filming for a few more hours" he told me.

"Really?"

"Really" he repeated.

"So, I'll see you at mine later?" I asked.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good" I repeated.

"So are we good?" he asked.

"We are so good" I replied while laughing.

'_Chad Dylan Cooper to set'_ the intercom said _again._

"I hate that intercom" I told him.

"Me too" he replied.

"I'll see you later" I said.

"Bye" he waved and left.

When he left Tawni suggested "Lets' go to your house!"

"Why my house?" I asked.

"Because it is cool" she replied.

Zora agreed.

"Fine, we should go and get Nico and Grady"

We left to go and find them...hopefully they were still in their dressing room.

**Nico's POV**

Grady and I were lounging in our _new_ awesome dressing room eating frozen yoghurt.

"You know that if we eat this fast enough we could get brain freeze" Grady pointed out.

"True" I agreed.

We looked at each other and shouted "Lets' do it!"

We were stuffing the yoghurt into our mouths when the girls came in.

"Stop stuffing your faces!" Tawni told us.

"Why?" we asked...yoghurt falling out of our mouths.

"That is disgusting" Tawni commented.

We shrugged and Zora said "We are going to Sonny's house if you want to come"

We looked at each other and nodded.

"One condition...clean up!" Sonny told us.

"Our room is perfectly clean" Grady argued.

"No, you have yoghurt all over your face!" she replied.

"We'll meet you there" I said.

They nodded and left.

**Sonny's POV**

I drove to my house with Tawni and Zora. For some strange reason it was the social hotspot now.

When we walked in, I saw the rest of my family.

I ran up and hugged Rob.

"Hey, little sis" he said.

"hey" I replied.

"So why do you want to turn Chad into a vampire...and where is my hug?" Taylor whined.

I went up to him and hugged him.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"So why do you want to turn Chad into a vampire?" he asked.

"He wants to be one" I answered.

"And you didn't tell him that he couldn't?" he asked.

"I tried to talk him out of it but he wasn't listening" I replied.

"See about that...I'm not sure it can be done" Rob said.

"What?" I asked.

"Basically, we've done some research and it depends how new the werewolf is" he said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well can he control his shifts now?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Then if we change him it could go either way" he answered.

"What do you mean by 'either way'?" I asked.

"He could turn into a vampire...or he could die" he replied.

I sat down on the nearest chair.

"So what you are saying is, that there is a possibility that he could...die?"

Rob nodded and I heard a voice say "Who could die?"

I looked up to see Chad.

"We'll just leave you two" everyone said and walked out.

"What's going on Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Rob and the guys done some research and found out that there would be a possibility of you...dying if you got changed" I answered.

"But there is a chance I would live?" he asked.

I nodded and he said "Lets' try it"

"What are you crazy?" I shouted.

"Sonny, I will die anyway...being like this...so I might as well try" he explained.

I hugged him "That is...crazy" I repeated.

"It is the only way I can be with you" he told me.

"No it's not, you can have a part-human life...kind of with me" I said.

"See Sonny, that is it...I can only have a 'part-human' life...I can never have a full one" he said.

Then Rob came back.

"Rob, just the person that I wanted to see" Chad said.

"Hey, why don't you two come into the lounge so we can have a discussion" Rob suggested.

We nodded and followed Rob.

I noticed that the wolves had left so this couldn't be good.

"What are we discussing?" Chad asked.

"Chad, we know that you want to become like us and we now know that it is possible" Carlisle started to say.

"It is?" Chad said excitedly.

Carlisle nodded and added "we just wanted to give you a choice"

"Yes" Chad immediately agreed.

"Chad, don't you want to think about this?" I asked.

He turned to me and said "Sonny, I have already thought about it...even dreamed about it"

"Are you sure you want..._this _though?"I asked.

He nodded and I stopped talking.

Carlisle sighed and said "We are going to need a date..."

Before he could finish Chad said "Why not now?"

"Now?" I asked shocked.

"Yes" he answered.

"What about...work?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter" he replied.

"I'm not sure that now is the right time" Carlisle said.

"It is for me" Chad told him "_Please"_ he added.

"Chad is right, it is the right time" Alice agreed while walking into the room.

I sighed.

"Who wants to bite him?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose!" I screeched.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"I don't totally agree with this idea" Robert started to say.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"But if anyone is going to do it I think Carlisle should" he added.

Carlisle sighed but nodded.

"Should we do it where I got turned?" Bella asked.

"Probably the best idea" Carlisle agreed.

I held onto Chad.

"Chad follow me" Carlisle said.

I held onto him tighter...not wanting to let go in case I lost him forever.

"Sonny..." he said

"No Chad, why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"Sonny, I'll be fine" he said and kissed me.

I let go and watched him leave. Rob hugged me and at this moment I wished I could cry...I didn't like bottling up my emotions...I didn't like how everyone assumed I was fine with this!

"It's ok" Rob whispered to me.

I shook my head "No, it's not"

**Chad's POV**

I followed Carlisle into a freaky little room.

"Don't panic" he told me.

I nodded and sat down.

"Are you sure that you want this?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Because there is no going back" he warned.

"I know" I told him.

"Ok" he replied.

Then his face grew fangs and I felt them enter my neck...and something was entering my body...it was like fire and I couldn't stop it...I tried to scream but nothing came out.

It was travelling around my body and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Then I got used to the pain and fell into the darkness.

**Sonny's POV**

I couldn't hear any screaming coming from Chad and I didn't know if he reacted badly from the venom.

"The Venom" I whispered.

"What?" Rob asked.

"Nobody warned him about the venom!" I said hysterically.

"Calm down Sonny, I'm sure everything is fine" he told me.

"I need to see him" I told him.

"No Sonny" Rob warned.

"I need to see him" I repeated and before anyone could stop me I ran to the room.

When I got there I saw Carlisle leaving it and an unconscious Chad.

"Chad!" I shouted.

"He is fine, he should wake up soon" Carlisle said trying to restrain me.

I got out of his grip and tried to wake up Chad.

"CHAD!" I screamed.

**Ooo hope you liked it and please review! Is Chad alive or dead? I'll update soon and the next chapter will be the last! Send any suggestions! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chad's Back**

**Chapter 10**

**~ Awakening ~**

**This is my last chapter! Hope you liked both of my stories and please review! **

**Sonny's POV**

I stared at Chad's unconscious body wondering when he would wake up...if he would wake up.

I had the conversation that I had with Alice replaying in my head.

"_Do you know when he will wake up?" I asked her._

"_No, he is still mostly wolf...I can't see anything" she told me._

I sat down and sighed in frustration.

I should have _never_ let him go through with this. It is my entire fault...he would be awake and _alive_ if this hadn't of happened.

"Sonny, it isn't your fault" Rob reminded me.

"Yes it is, if I had..."I stopped not knowing what to say.

"If you had what? You know that you couldn't stop him" Rob said.

"I could've tried" I replied.

"You did try"

"Well I could've tried harder!" I told him.

He came over to me and hugged me "Don't worry everything will be fine"

"How do you know?" I asked

"I know a lot of things" he told me.

I pulled out of the hug and picked up Chad.

"What are you doing?" Rob asked.

"Putting him somewhere with a bed so he'll be more comfortable" I replied.

He nodded and I walked to my room with Chad in my arms.

I laid him down on my bed and sat next to him holding his hand.

"Hey Chad" I said.

I knew that there would be no answer but I had to try to see if he could hear me.

"I know that you can't talk...and you probably can't hear me but I just need to say this"

I paused to see if there would be any reply or any movement but nothing happened so I carried on "I love you Chad, I always have and I always will. And that is why you _need_ to wake up. You can't leave me and you can't leave the show. You _are_ the _greatest_ actor of this generation and many more to come!"

I squeezed his hand, knowing that it probably won't do any good but the strangest thing happened.

**Chad's POV**

It felt like I had been sleeping. All I could see was darkness and I couldn't open my eyes. It felt like they were glued shut or I didn't have the energy to open them.

I couldn't even move my body.

I'm sure that somebody lifted me up though because I am sleeping on something much comfier than a table.

Then I heard a voice that I knew I recognised. I just needed to remember the name.

"Hey Chad" the person said.

She paused for a second...waiting for any indication that I could hear her. I wanted so badly to tell this person that I was fine but I couldn't move.

"I know that you can't talk...and you probably can't hear me but I just need to say this"

She paused again and I was screaming at myself to try and wake up or move...or something just to know who this girl is. This girl who is desperate to see if I'm ok, I know that I know her.

Nothing happened so she carried on talking "I love you Chad, I always have and I always will. And that is why you _need_ to wake up. You can't leave me and you can't leave the show. You _are_ the _greatest_ actor of this generation and many more to come!"

She sounded so upset and I wondered why she wasn't crying.

I suddenly realised who it was.

_Sonny_

It was _my _Sonny. I needed to wake up now...I needed to do something to show her that I was alive.

I then remembered what got me into this position. I was a vampire now. I had to be.

I felt her squeeze my hand and I put all of my effort and determination to squeeze back.

I knew that she felt it because she was shaking me gently "Chad?" she asked.

"Chad can you hear me?"

I couldn't move. My energy was lost from that one move.

"Robert, Alice" Sonny shouted.

I remembered them too. Sonny's siblings...all of them.

There was Alice and Jasper. Robert and Bella. Rosalie and Emmett.

Then of course there was Esme and Carlisle who were soon going to be my parents too.

"What's the matter?" I heard a male voice say.

_Robert._

**Sonny's POV**

I called Robert and Alice up.

"What's the matter?" Rob asked.

He then looked at Chad.

"Chad... he squeezed my hand" I told them.

Rob was still staring at Chad.

"Rob?" I asked.

"Chad is talking to me through his thoughts" he replied.

"What?" I asked.

"He thought my name and now that he knows that I can hear him...he won't stop" he answered.

"What is he saying?" I asked.

"He is saying that he can't move...but he needs to see you and talk to you. He said that he loves you too and that he is trying his hardest to open his eyes" Rob replied.

I held onto Chad's hand.

"He also said '_Please don't leave" _Rob told me.

"Don't worry Chad, I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere" I told him.

I saw his lips twitch wondering if he was trying to do his signature smile.

"He just needs to make himself wake up" Rob said.

"How about if I pinch him?" I asked.

"That probably won't work, even though Chad said you can try" Rob replied.

I pinched him but he only flinched.

"Sorry" I told him

"I'll go get Carlisle" Rob said and within a few seconds Carlisle was standing by the door.

"How is he doing?" he asked.

"Well he can kind of move...but he can't open his eyes and he is talking to Rob through his thoughts" he explained.

"Ok, Chad, if you want something bad enough it will come...if you are patient. I'm sorry but that is all the information and advice I can give you at this point of time. But I promise I will try and find a way to wake you up" Carlisle told him.

"Chad says 'thanks" Rob said.

Carlisle nodded and walked out of the room.

"I'll leave you two alone" Rob said and followed Carlisle's footsteps.

"Chad, I am so sorry for getting you into this...but now I know you can hear me then this can't wait" I told him.

I went over and kissed him. To my surprise he kissed back and then he sat up.

I pulled out of the kiss and saw that his eyes were open.

"Chad?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled

I hugged him and he hugged back.

"I missed you" I told him.

"I missed you too, but lets' not think about that...I'm here now" he said.

We walked downstairs and saw everyone. They were happy about him being ok.

"There are no humans here are there?" I asked.

"No" Rob replied.

"Chad are you ok?" I asked.

It only just occurred to me that I didn't think about Chad being a vampire and probably wanting blood.

"I'm fine" he replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded and asked "Why?"

"Well if you are a vampire, you should be wanting blood" Rob explained.

"I feel fine, I guess there is a little burning at the back of my throat...but that is it" he answered.

"That is strange" I said.

"I know why!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Chad is a vampire but still part wolf...so he can control himself better and not thirst for blood" Carlisle explained.

"So what can he hunt?" I asked.

"He can still hunt animals like us if he wants to" Carlisle answered.

"So do you have a power?" Alice asked walking into the room.

"Can't you tell?" Chad asked her.

"No, since you are still part wolf...I can't really see you...the only visions I get for you are incredibly blurry" she explained sounding annoyed.

"I think we should go hunting" I told him.

We hugged and he agreed.

"Be careful" Rob told us as we left.

As we entered the woods Chad asked me "Is it weird how I can smell animal blood and the scent of my pack?"

I looked at him and said "You can pick out different scents?"

He nodded and replied "I can smell each different one, I remembered my pack's one and there are a few others which I'm not sure about"

"I think that you are a tracker!" I told him.

He laughed and asked "A what?"

"A tracker! You can track different scents and lead to where they are!" I explained.

He looked at me and said "Ok then"

"Come on lets' go hunt" I told him.

He chuckled and we went further into the woods.

We spotted some elk and it was my job to teach Chad how to hunt.

He was getting better and better at it.

**Tawni's POV**

I went back to the Cullen house because Rosalie texted me...telling me that it was safe.

We were like sisters now. We told each other everything and we shared clothes and make-up.

I was glad that it was safe because I really needed to ask her something. It was important...and life changing.

When I got there she hugged me and I asked "Where are Sonny and Chad?"

"Out hunting" she replied.

"Cool" I replied.

We walked into the kitchen and luckily nobody else was there so I could ask her my question.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"Actually...I was wondering if I could ask you something" I replied.

"Sure what is it?" she asked.

She sat next to me and I sighed.

"I don't know it is sounds stupid"

"Come on Tawn, you can tell me anything!" she encouraged.

"Ok" I took a deep breath and turned to her "Rose will you turn me into a vampire?"

**Chad's POV**

I took Sonny's hand and we ran through the woods. I had enough to drink and I decided to take her to our meadow.

We haven't been there in ages plus I needed to ask her something.

When we got there we laid down on the grass and I whispered to her "I love you"

She turned to me and said "I love you too"

I got up and pulled her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked while laughing.

"Well I do like being stronger than you now but I also need to ask you something...but I have to ask it the right way" I told her.

She looked at me curiously.

I got down on one knee and said "Sonny Munroe, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I love how our relationship has grown and I promise to love you forever...since we do have the beauty of eternity...but what I'm trying to say is...will you marry me?"

She gasped and after a few seconds she said "Yes!"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Yes" she repeated.

I jumped up and spun her.

I looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a ring to give you...yet" I told her.

"Don't worry" she replied.

She then looked into my eyes and I asked "What's wrong?"

"I didn't notice before but...your eyes are still my favourite shade of blue" she laughed.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded and we both started laughing.

"Sonny..." I said.

"Yeah" she replied looking back at me.

"Your eyes are changing colour" I informed her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"They're going back to chocolate brown"

She laughed and said "I can't believe we are talking about eye colour"

I laughed with her knowing that we were going to be together forever.

"Come on" I said holding out my hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To go and get your ring" I replied.

She took my hand and we walked off to the nearest jewellery store.

**Tawni's POV**

Rose looked angry and sad at the same time.

"Why do you want to be a vampire?" she asked.

"Because you are my best friend and so is Sonny...we can be like the three musketeers...and I want to stay pretty" I told her while chuckling.

"Tawni we will always be sisters...and you will always be beautiful but this isn't the life you should choose...in fact it is the worst" she told me.

"How?" I asked.

"You never change and you watch the ones you love die...you have to kill to feed" she explained.

"I guess that I'm just afraid" I admitted.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because while I get older...you and Sonny will stay young and happy but I guess I'm afraid of being...alone" I said.

Rose hugged me and told me "You'll never be alone"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just do" she told me.

I laughed and we decided to join the others.

**Sonny's POV**

"Chad you don't have to buy me a ring" I told him.

But it was too late he had already bought it and came over to me.

I laughed at him as he took it out of the box and slid it onto my finger.

I kissed him and said "I love you"

"I love you too" he replied and we went home to tell the others.

When we got back...everyone was there...even the wolves.

We walked in and we were both nervous about what everyone would say.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey" they all replied.

Chad hugged me from behind and we laughed at how blind they all were.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Taylor asked.

"Wait...Sonny is that an engagement ring?" Tawni asked excitedly.

It was ironic that Tawni was human and was the only one to notice it.

Chad and I both nodded and Taylor shouted "What?"

"You guys should be happy, and bouncing up and down" I told them.

"We are happy for you Sonny, but are you sure that this is the right choice?" Rob asked.

"Absolutely" I answered and kissed Chad.

"Yay! I can plan your whole wedding!" Alice shouted happily.

"God, help us" Emmett replied.

Rose slapped him and I laughed at my family.

This is the beginning of a never-ending love story.

**Eeepp hope you liked it and please review! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and made this story great! :D **


End file.
